


just for you

by kittenhyungwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, Sex Toys, and filth, basically this is sin, bossy wonho and a needy kitty hyungwon, camboy!hyungwon, lots and lots of teasing, so much filth, so much more likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyungwon/pseuds/kittenhyungwon
Summary: Hyungwon was desperate for money, yeahbut getting paid by his crush to watch him never quite crossed his mind





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon wasn't sure how it all happened - somewhere along the way he blocked it all just so he could breathe again, his heart calm, and his mind focused. He had other things to focus on like classes that would've been at risk had he not shut everything else out. It was so difficult though, more so than he would've liked or expected. In some ways it even hurt, he couldn't be reminded of it so he had to avoid Hoseok even for days.

That is, until there was a knock at his door. He had answered, half expecting it to be either Kihyun or Minhyuk stopping by to complain about classes (which given it was at one in the morning Hyungwon would've probably just ended up slamming the door on them). So seeing Hoseok standing there, blond hair lightly damp from the slight drizzle of rain fall outside, caught him off guard especially how he's been avoiding him.

Part of him wanted to close the door quickly before Hoseok even had the chance to say a word, and the other part was his heart speeding up, a slight bit of static running over the surface of his skin and an odd but pleasing shiver up his spine. He just stood there, swallowing and clearing his throat, even adjusting the collar of his sweater just so it wasn't awkward silence (though it's only been a few seconds but that alone felt like centuries for Hyungwon).

Hoseok stepped inside, Hyungwon just watching him wander in with a smile and a yellow bag in hand. Hoseok had been to his apartment before (plenty of times in fact) yet he was scanning around the room as though he'd barely seen it even twice before.

Hyungwon was practically screaming in his head that Hoseok _won't bring it up, that he forgot_. Unfortunately, things just never seemed to go his way.

"So, do you do your shows in your room?" he blurted out, not even a single warning beforehand.

Hyungwon cleared his throat loudly, dropping his gaze as he leaned himself on the chair with his hand. "Y-Yeah."

"Figured. I thought I recognised your room in the last one." And just like that, Hyungwon's heart sped up and his eyes widened.

"Hyung! Don't tell me you watched one?! You're not supposed to watch them!"

"Why not? I gotta see the normal ones before my private one." Hoseok had a smile on a face as though he loved to see Hyungwon like that, all shy and cheeks flushed the brightest red, lips slightly parted in disbelief, and fidgeting. He looked cute, innocent and pure as he stood there with his hands buried in his sleeves of his sweater that was about three times his actual size. Hoseok found him adorable like that, the _way_ oversized sweater swallowing Hyungwon's much skinnier figure as he tried to muster up an appropriate response to the fact that Hoseok has watched his shows at least once, and that one time already scared Hyungwon.

"I-I... It's j-just that... Was--" Hyungwon couldn't quite find the words though, simply mumbling incomplete sentences as all the words in his word were stumbled together into one big mess. Well, there was one thing on the tip of his tongue, threatening to spill out, but he fought it as best he could.

There was a smile on Hoseok's face that made Hyungwon question if he _knew_ what he wanted to say. Then it was when Hoseok finally spoke that Hyungwon just wanted to curl away and disappear for a few years. "Yes, it was good."

"Oh god." He threw his hands over his face, mumbling in disbelief that his friend, his _crush_ , would say such a thing to him.

Hyungwon did weekly short, half an hour long live cam shows for money (and somewhat for his own enjoyment as he can't really say he hates it or is disgusted by it) and private ones for a lot more money. It was somewhat steady (just enough money to get by) but this week in particular had been pretty hectic and had Hyungwon spending much more than his budget allowed, and he still had more to get for classes not to mention Minhyuk kept borrowing money to top it all off.

In short: Hyungwon was broke and he needed money fast. 

A few short days ago Hyungwon had even dragged Hoseok with him to a cafe, somehow managing to get Hoseok to buy him a coffee while he ranted away about money issues. He hadn't intended to rant that day (maybe he had partially intended to use it as a way to get Hoseok to buy him coffee. Partially.) but in some ways it ended up as the best thing to happen, but to Hyungwon it wasn't sure if it was better or just more terrifying.

Hoseok had said he'd help him. At first Hyungwon was excited, thanking him over and over again as he thought Hoseok was just gonna lend him some money and Hyungwon will pay him back another time. Instead though, the words that burned themselves into Hyungwon's brain were " _this should be enough for one of your private shows, right?_ " Hyungwon couldn't stop shaking, not once since he heard Hoseok say that. Not once said he heard his crush ask for one of his private shows.

_Not once since his crush paid to watch him jerk off and order him around._

Hoseok was gentle, he teased and flirted a lot with Hyungwon (which always drove him insane cause he could never tell why Hoseok was doing it) but he was always loving and careful with everyone. Hyungwon doesn't know if he should be worried about the show with Hoseok or feel relieved that maybe he'll go easy on him at least.

However, he gets his answer when Hoseok walks up to him, that smile widening into a grin as he holds out the bag for Hyungwon to take. "Got you these to make things more interesting."

Hyungwon wasn't sure what he was expecting to be in there, but when he reached inside and pulled out a dildo, suction cup and all, he knew that was far from it. His eyes widened, his face going bright red, and tossed the toy back into the bag. "H-Hoseok! W-What is... _this_!" he shouted, staring at Hoseok, horrified.

"For our show tomorrow."

Hyungwon froze, mouth just slightly open in shock and brows furrowed. Hoseok just bought him a bag of sex toys just so he can him use them on himself later and just for him to watch. Hyungwon wasn't sure that shiver was that ran down his body, but he blamed the thought and images that began to crowd his mind of Hoseok telling him to use them, and how to use them.

He covered his mouth with a hand, going over and tossing the bag on the couch. "There's some chokers and leashes in there, too, They're actually mine," Hoseok went over to Hyungwon, catching Hyungwon off guard when he touched his fingers to his neck, "but I have others and I think they'd look good on you. I bet you'll look so cute with a leash on, tightened just a _little_ too tightly for you."

Hyungwon shivered, his whole body trembling for a second under Hoseok's touch and his words and _the fucking thoughts of what Hoseok had in store for him_. He turned away quickly, choosing to ignore what just happened as he ran a hand through his hair and somehow his mind tried so hard to rationalise it that something as ridiculous as ' _Hoseok's only doing this to help me out and have reasons to embarrass me further_ ' seemed pretty logical.

"Well, I think I should be going now." Hoseok walked towards the door and Hyungwon let out a sigh of relief, thinking that maybe he'd finally get a break (he's certain to not get any sleep tonight, not with the thoughts running through his head). "Oh, and Hyungwon?"

"Yeah?"

Hoseok gave him a smirk as he opened the door. "No using any of the toys by yourself until our call later, okay?"

Hyungwon could feel how hot his cheeks were, biting his lip and not even able to look Hoseok in the eye. "G-go already!" he called after him, hearing a chuckle and the click of the door once more before Hoseok was completely out of sight.

Hyungwon let out a deep breath, finally able to at least attempt to calm down. He took a glance at the bag, curious as to what else was in there but also a bit too afraid to look at the same time. Putting his hands to his neck and sighing, he suddenly started to feel nervous. All his private camshows were with strangers or other students from classes that would just constantly ask Hyungwon if he would consider actually sleeping with them instead of just shows. 

Sighing, Hyungwon grabbed the bag and brought it into his room with him, dropping it at the side of his bed as he wanted to sleep now, forget about today, and worry about what he'd do with Hoseok later instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this fic after 74 years hi prepare for just an adventure of sins

To say he was nervous, that he was _terrified_ , was an understatement. Hyungwon sat there at his laptop, just staring at the clock counting down and each minute that passed he got more and more worried. 

Ten minutes left.

Biting his thumb with his phone in hand, he thought of calling Hoseok (or texting him because he couldn't trust his voice) and just cancelling on him. He _could_ cancel. Hyungwon spoke to Minhyuk about it earlier when the nosey redhead wouldn't leave him alone upon seeing how distracted he seemed. Of course, Hyungwon didn't tell him everything. He told him most, but he couldn't tell him that it was Hoseok. He just couldn't. Even Minhyuk told him to cancel if he's this unsure and worried.

The thing was, however, that while Hyungwon was worried he didn't really feel unsure about it. He _wanted to_. He always wanted to but whenever he remembers that it's _Hoseok, tonight it's Hoseok that'll be watching him_ he would begin to question if he could handle the pressure, began questioning if he was even good enough, and then that somehow led him down the path of questioning if he was even Hoseok's type and thus if Hoseok would even have fun and enjoy what Hyungwon has to show him.

Maybe that's why he was panicking - if he could meet the standards that he set for Hoseok having already.

Five minutes.

And he was running his fingers through his hair, ruffling it and inhaling deeply. He needed to calm down or he'd never get through it at all. It was always so easy with others, he just gets paid, he shows up and turns on the camera and touches himself, sometimes listening to what they have to say and what they request for him to do. Mostly they all just annoyed him, though. Too demanding or too shy and he'd have to be the one to walk them through it instead. Too boring sometimes and had little to no kinks or fetishes that could even excite him enough to get him hard. Sometimes all they would want is to see him touch himself and he hated those ones, knowing they could do so much better with their time and make it easier on Hyungwon himself by providing all the fantasies.

He chuckled thinking about it, realising that he's just extremely picky and easily bored. He figured that didn't work well for his work but he found ways, he supposed. It's probably why he turned down all the offers from others in his classes whenever they would learn of his shows and wanna take him back home for a night. He'd just walk away without a word and maybe a sigh here or there.

One minute.

But for this one it was Hoseok instead. A friend. A crush. Hyungwon was never easily nervous about these shows, always just wanting to get them over with so he could sleep early, but tonight was _Hoseok_.

The boy was bigger, shorter yeah, but bigger and yet he always seemed so pure to Hyungwon, so innocent and a big softie at that. He would've never expected for Hoseok to pay for a show, especially not come over the day before to drop off toys for Hyungwon to use (he hasn't even looked at everything in the bag, only noticing a choker, the dildo, and what looked like a fucking leash). 

He didn't want to look at the rest. He wasn't sure if that was him wanting to be surprised later, or him worried that he'll like it too much.

He started to watch as the clock counted down the last few seconds, and just before it reached the time he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He opened it just to find a text from Hoseok asking if he's ready. Biting his thumb harder, he wasn't sure how to reply. He wasn't ready, but he'd never be more ready than he was right then and there anyway.

Knowing that if he didn't hurry up and reply he'd probably never do it, so Hyungwon typed out a short 'yeah' and clicked send, immediately tossing his phone to the side and sighing.

It didn't take him long to set everything up, get ready, and to start up the video. It took even less time for Hoseok's video to start up, to see him on his bed and legs crossed, fingers straightening out his messy hair and a smile on his face.

"Hello there, beautiful."

Hyungwon simply rolled his eyes at Hoseok's comment, using it as an excuse to sigh and calm his nerves without showing just how nervous he really was. "Did you just get back from work?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. How'd you know?"

"You look like a mess."

Hoseok raised a brow at that and it was only then Hyungwon realised what he had just said. He tried to play it off, putting on an all-too-familiar smirk he used to tease others during these shows, which probably didn't look as good with the possibility that he was already beginning to blush judging from the heat he could feel over his cheeks.

"That's the first thing you notice, huh, Hyungwon?"

"Shut up." Hyungwon couldn't keep it going and dropped his head, trying to distract himself by fixing the collar of his sweater to cover his shoulders more than usual. He swore he heard Hoseok call him cute but he was trying his best to not hear it and just ignore it instead.

"Do you always do this with people during these shows?"

"Do what?"

" _This_." Hoseok rested his cheek in his hand and Hyungwon could see his eyes scanning all over his screen and he wondered if Hoseok was completely checking him out. Hyungwon seated on his bed as well, laptop on a small desk with the webcam overlooking the whole bed. From the looks of it Hoseok just had his on his bed as most of what Hyungwon could see were his _fucking perfect legs_ and shorts quite literally so fucking short Hyungwon was certain it was on purpose but he couldn't stop looking back at his thighs. Hoseok knew what he was doing. "You got a sweater three times your size, those little shorts purposely not covering anything. Do you always tease like this?"

"That depends," Hyungwon leaned back on his wrists, tilting his head to the side and trying to put on a soft smile, testing things out so his legs would be exposed more beneath the huge pink sweater practically devouring his body, "is it working?"

"Well, you look a little too innocent for my tastes and that makes me wanna wreck you even more. So, I think so."

_Makes me wanna wreck you even more_. It just kept repeating in Hyungwon's head, an echo, and he felt like curling up and hiding away forever when he let out a throaty sound, something well between a whine and a groan. He _prayed_ Hoseok hadn't heard it but from the way he ran his tongue over his lips and smirked at him he figured he probably had.

"What was that? Do you like the idea?" Hyungwon could feel Hoseok's eyes on him as though he was right there in the room with him, destroying him with his eyes and tearing at his clothes already. He had to bite his lip to stop yet another sound from coming out. "Are you imaging it right now? My hands making you a complete mess? Are you imaging how I feel? How quickly I'd have you on your knees begging?"

Hyungwon let out a low curse and sigh, Hoseok quickly throwing all those images into his head and he couldn't get them out. "My hands on you, running down your legs, pulling you closer by your ankles. Maybe a hand around your throat, teaching you how to behave and that I'm in control here. Does that sound good, Hyungwon?"

Hyungwon buried his face in his hands, groaning as this was nothing like he was expecting. Hoseok seemed controlling yesterday with how he spoke, how he approached Hyungwon, but Hyungwon was not expecting _this_. He wasn't even there with him, Hyungwon hasn't even touched himself yet, but still he's crumbling under Hoseok's every word already.

He needed to get it started before Hoseok would break him more.

Standing up on his knees, Hyungwon gave Hoseok front and centre view as he reached for the hem of his sweater. Just as he began to lift it, body nearly exposed, Hoseok called to him to get him to stop. Hyungwon began to panic immediately. Was he moving too fast? Was Hoseok changing his mind? Was he no good? Was he--

"Keep the sweater on. The cuter you look the more I wanna see you a complete fucking mess because of me."

Hyungwon wasn't sure how he was going to survive the night if Hoseok kept that up, honestly. He could barely stand it already and Hoseok has done nothing but tease. He hasn't even started.

He cursed under his breath, throwing his head back momentarily as he dropped his sweater back down, his hands drowning in the sleeves once more. He slowly reached down to his shorts, having to lift up the sweater a bit just to reach the waistband, and waited for more disapproving signs from Hoseok, but they never came.

Hands on the waistband, thumbs hooked under it, Hyungwon was ready to remove the only layer. At least, until something else came to mind. Hoseok wanted to tease, then Hyungwon would tease right back.

Turning to the side, he laid on his back, knees bent to the sides so Hoseok could see everything and lifted up his sweater a bit more to top it off. Hand still devoured by the sleeve, he palmed over his bulge. Rough, circular motions and friction that could've drove him insane right then and there.

He swore he heard Hoseok let out a noise, and he wanted to use that as some form of satisfaction and encouragement to tease him more, but the movement of his hand, pressing down on his dick through the thin layer of clothing, stopped him from doing anything other than giving himself a squeeze through the shorts and then a groan from the very back of his throat.

"H-Hyung." Hyungwon looked over at the laptop to the side, lips parted and eyes staring straight at Hoseok and how he watched so closely, every little move of Hyungwon's hand. One hand was pulling at the bed sheets to prevent him from doing anything more no matter how much he wanted and needed to. He first had to tease Hoseok.

Hand slipping into his shorts, Hyungwon wass probably going too fast for teasing but _damn_ if Hoseok wasn't making this the hardest thing. Hyungwon could tease, he knew how to tease good. He knew how to have others practically on the verge of coming before he's even barely touched himself. But Hoseok was a new one he wasn't ready for. Controlling and so fucking dominant he made Hyungwon wish he was there with him to show him how it's done. Which reminds him--

“Hyung?” he called, a few breaths to steady himself as he stroked himself in his shorts (not enough to really do anything, unfortunately).

“Yes, baby?”

“What would you do to me if you were here right now?” he said quietly and part of him hoped Hoseok hadn’t even heard him but he needed him to hear it at the same time.

He caught the smirk that played over Hoseok’s lips when he heard that, like he was just given permission to do whatever he wanted to Hyungwon, and that's exactly what the younger wanted. “First I’d show you why good boys shouldn't tease.”

“H-how?”

He could see Hoseok’s hand run over his thigh, the angle of his camera allowing everything to be seen. “Throw you over my lap and spank you until you've learned your lesson.” Hyungwon was definitely not expecting that one, a gasp pushing out of his lungs as he bucked his hips up into his hand. “Are you picturing it, Wonnie?”

_Fuck_. Hoseok always called him those cute little names before and Hyungwon would fight him for it all the time, roll his eyes at the names. But that time he's rolling his eyes back in pleasure at the way that sounded coming from Hoseok as he watched Hyungwon jerk himself off in his shorts.

“Picture me grabbing your fragile little body tightly and throwing you right over my lap. Pulling those little teasing shorts down out of the way and telling you why good boys shouldn't tease because they get punished.” Hyungwon let out such a soft moan as he heard that, actually letting his mind wander far enough to imagine it. “Spanking you so you'll get the point and I'd make you count each slap otherwise they're just gonna get harder.”

“O-oh my god, Hoseok.”

“Would you like that?”

He whimpered so good, biting it back quickly with a bite of his lip. The arch in his back deepened as he can just picture it so perfectly and he fucking loved the mere thought of Hoseok using his advantage in strength to punish him.

Hyungwon couldn't take it anymore - he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts to pull them down without another thought, without a warning. He looked over to his side to see Hoseok smiling at him, licking his lips, eating Hyungwon right up from the other end of a camera. Nothing happened, no one said anything. Hyungwon just laid there arms up at either side of his head and sleeves devouring his hands. Knees bent up and sweater pulled up in the movement to get his shorts off, his stomach and dick pretty well exposed for the camera.

For Hoseok.

“Hyungwon, baby, there is something that I swear would look so good on you,” Hoseok broke the silence, cheek in palm as he barely blinked while focusing on Hyungwon. “You haven't looked in that bag yet that I gave you, right?”

“No.”

“Good boy,” Hoseok praised him and fuck did Hyungwon like the sound of that. Praises and pet names; Hyungwon could get off at just the way they both sound together coming from Hoseok and how his voice sounded saying them. “Open the bag, there's lots of presents in there for you.”

No longer really nervous about showing himself off to Hoseok (mostly just because he was too fucking needy to care), Hyungwon reached over to grab the bag and pull it closer. In fact Hyungwon likes the feeling of having Hoseok’s eyes focused on how exposed he is. _He_ likes how exposed he is.

“What am I looking for?” Hyungwon questioned as he pulled out what looks like anal beads and he caught his breath quickly as he threw it back in the bag and prayed it's not that.

“Cat ears and a collar. There should be a collar in there with a little ring on the front of it.” He said it so calmly, like he didn't just tell Hyungwon to practically collar himself.

“W-what…?”

All he saw on the screen was Hoseok smiling at him like all of that was normal. Close friends for over a year and suddenly Hyungwon was sitting there having Hoseok tell him to get into kitten play for him on camera.

“What? Not into pet play? You fit a kitten so well, Hyungwon.”

Hoseok smiled at him and Hyungwon kinda liked the thought of it, thinking about it for a moment. A kitten. He found the cat ears Hoseok mentioned and the collar - pink with little laces around it and a ring at the front perfect for attaching a leash. And the ears were furry and white, contrasting against his dark hair but making the look even softer. “So does that mean,” he started putting the cat ears on and then clipping the collar on around his neck and it actually matched with his sweater to top it off, pink and pretty, “that I get to put a show on for Master?”

That response doesn’t earn him much of a reaction. At first. Hoseok simply stared at him for a bit from his laptop, eyeing Hyungwon up, until finally there’s a shaky sigh and he shifted his position just so he could push his hands between his legs. The pride washing over Hyungwon in that moment as he watched Hoseok completely affected by the things he did. “Fuck, Hyungwon. Can we just skip this and instead I head over there with you?”

“Come here with me and do what?” Hyungwon asked rather innocently, sitting on his knees as he played with the little cat ears.

“For starters? Hold your hands above your head while I taste every inch of you. I want to leave marks all over your perfect little body, so precious and small, and I wanna see it used up so fucking well.” The younger swallowed hard as he listened to everything, imaging how good it’d be. “Then I’d push you down on your knees and push that pretty face of yours into the bed there while I fuck you until you’re screaming my name.”

“Oh my god,” Hyungwon mumbled, cupping his dick with his sleeve still covering his hand, giving himself a squeeze cause _fuck_ did that sound perfect.

“So can I?” Hoseok raised a brow, licking his lips as he watched Hyungwon give himself a few slow strokes with his sleeve. “Would you like _Master_ to come over there and give you a nice reward for being so good?”

“T-tomorrow…” he let out with a shaky breath, letting himself go so he can reach for the bag instead. “Right now I want you to watch me.”

He doesn’t miss, not even for second, the way Hoseok gave himself a squeeze as well through his shorts, and he swore he heard the lowest groan go with it, too. “Kitten, in the bag there’s a vibrator. Use it.” At first Hyungwon just shivers so beautifully at that little pet name, then he hears the rest and bites his lip. A fucking vibrator, too. He peeks in the bag and can already see it next to the leash. A harsh swallow later and Hyungwon has it in his hands and just shaking imagining what it must feel like.

“There were others that had multiple speeds and intensities to choose from, but they were smaller and I figured you’d like something bigger.” Hoseok did that one on purpose. Hyungwon couldn’t hold back the moan that was let out when he heard the way Hoseok said that, with the smirk and chuckle he added to it as well and Hyungwon just there trembling. 

He didn't even know how to go about it. Hyungwon fixed himself on all fours, a perfect view of his ass for Hoseok as he poured a bit of lube on the toy first and, finally, turned it on. He can hear the vibrations and feel them in his hand and that alone goes straight to his dick, making him bite his lip as his body trembled. Even his dick throbbed a bit just at the thought roaming his mind at how fucking good it was gonna feel. 

There’s a moment as he reached behind him and pressed the toy to his hole that he wished so much that right then he was helping Hoseok push himself inside him instead, moving his hips against Hoseok’s as he just fucks him right into his bed. Then he pushed the toy in and every thought disappeared as his eyes widened and his arm shaked and he fell forward a little in the process.

“Oh my god.” A breath turned into a moan instead as he pushed it in deeper, glancing over his shoulder to see Hoseok touching himself through his shorts, squeezing and rubbing his dick through the fabric. 

Hyungwon trembled, he shook and shivered at the pleasure as it crashed through him. The vibrations, the size, filling him up perfectly and getting all the right places and then the vibrations against those spots - god it was almost too much. Hyungwon’s eyes were rolling the second he had the toy in as deep as he could, pausing for a moment to just feel it, to just sit there and let the vibrations of it break him. “Oh my god, Hoseok.”

“Is it good, baby?” Hoseok’s breath is uneven as well from just watching the way Hyungwon squirmed around and listening to the sounds Hyungwon made. “You deserve only the best toys to play with.”

Hyungwon glanced over his shoulder to see what Hoseok wass doing; touching himself through his shorts still, giving himself a few squeezes with one hand while he nibbled on the tip of his thumb on the other, eyes focused on Hyungwon so closely. Closely watching how his hand pumped the toy in and out, in and out with his speeds varying based on rather or not the vibrations hit his prostate so perfectly that it sent him into a fit of moans and whines and unsteady breaths from how damn good it just felt. And fuck did that sound good for Hoseok.

Every time Hyungwon made a sound, especially a moan, Hoseok gave a small twitch, teasing himself even further when he couldn't be the one to do it to Hyungwon instead.

As for Hyungwon, oh wow he has always loved being watched, loving the feeling of people watching him pleasure himself, getting himself off at the orders of someone just watching him. He loved risks, and he loved being watched. But having Hoseok watching him and Hyungwon teasing himself with touches because he was too damn good at what he does, was a whole new level of pleasure and excitement he couldn't handle.

He’s fallen forward, cheek buried in his pillow as he glanced back at the laptop screen just to see Hoseok’s hand slipped in his shorts and bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Somewhere past his own moans and little whines, and the loud hum of the toy’s vibrations, Hyungwon swore he could hear Hoseok groaning. Quiet moans in the back of all the heavy breathing and panting.

The toy worked in and out of him so fucking good, its vibrations making sure it hit every spot perfectly, filling Hyungwon up and leaving him shaking. He could barely keep at it, body weak and hand shaking making it hard to keep pushing the toy inside of him. Hyungwon has always been too sensitive, and this was just a whole new level for him to handle. “H-Hoseok! Am I doing good?” Lips parted, Hyungwon never took his eyes off Hoseok for even a second, not wanting to miss anything as he attempted to create a pace to fuck himself. He liked praise. Hyungwon liked to be praised so much. Told he’s doing good and just how good he is. He liked to be called a good boy, rewarded for listening well.

“You are so fucking good, kitten.” He could see Hoseok give a few twitches, biting his lip to suppress a few moans that nearly escaped.

Hyungwon couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t handle it. He’s too close. The very second he reached a hand between his legs, grasping his dick and giving it a squeeze, he heard Hoseok call out, actually scolding him for that.

“Baby, don’t touch. I wanna see you come untouched. Can you do that for me, please, baby?”

With the way he asked, Hyungwon could already image having Hoseok give orders to him while holding him down on the bed or pinning him up against the wall. Goddamn he’d love to feel Hoseok hold him against the wall, maybe fuck him against it, too. “Y-Yes…” He did’t even think to disobey.

“Good boy.”

That did it. That has Hyungwon writhing. That has him pressing his face into his pillow as he can feel his release just coiling right inside of him. Pleasure twisting and wrapping itself around every nerve, sending waves, rushes to course up to his brain. A momentary short circuit.

“Ride the toy for me, kitten. Can you? I wanna know what you’ll look like riding me, putting your hips to use for me tomorrow.” Hoseok really was too much for Hyungwon to handle, every word that poured out of his mouth was just another way to break Hyungwon, to shatter him into just a moaning mess that could do nothing but obey without question just to see what Hoseok had instore for him next.

And on the tip of Hyungwon’s tongue? “ _Y-yes, Master…_ ”

It was awkward at first, sitting himself down, legs spread right at the camera for Hoseok to see every single detail. The movement was awkward at first, using one hand to hold the toy down in place, the other hand behind him to keep himself balanced as he worked himself up and down on the vibrator, fucking himself back into a good rhythm again, one he can imagine Hoseok fucking him to, really. But he got the hang of it eventually, throwing his head back and biting his lip.

Holy fuck it was good. He could see Hoseok clearly, see how he watched him, see how he sped up and how his cock throbbed with release, how his body shook and trembled and writhed and got weaker with each second. It’s a challenge to keep the toy steady, and himself as well, enough to keep himself going, but he’s close, _oh, he was so fucking close._ He was close enough to just deal with it, feeling his cock throb almost painfully and all he wanted to do was touch himself, wrap his hand around his dick and pump himself into his release finally. Give himself one good squeeze, one quick thumb over the slit, but he couldn’t, not unless Hoseok told him to. He was tired and it’s tiring, but fuck he wanted it to be perfect, for it to last, and listening to Hoseok’s every word would do just that.

“F-fuck! I’m--” He bit his lip, shutting himself up for a moment to let out a muffled moan. “Oh my god it’s so good, H-Hoseok! _F-fuck, fuck!_ ” Somewhere along the way he swore the vibrations felt even more intense than before, causing his eyes to roll back as it finally hit him. His vision blurred white, his whole body shaking as he soon just turned everything slow but deep, making sure the toy buried in him as deep as possible each and every time. It’s rough, the vibrations too much, as he did just what Hoseok wanted and came untouched. More intense than usual, left him shaking for so long, trembling, weak and just dropping his head forward as he calmed.

“O-oh my god, Hoseok. T-that… I-I…” he couldn’t even find the words, slowly falling back as he pulled the toy out, turning it off.

Hoseok’s head was thrown back, eyes shut and mouth opened, his hand still pumping his cock fast as he tried to hurry to his release, too. Hyungwon wanted to tease, though. He crawled over to the laptop, pretty little cat ears perfectly visible and the collar too, still panting as he licked his lips. “Master,” he whined just to get Hoseok’s attention, wanting everything focused on him again. Hyungwon doesn’t do good when he doesn’t have full attention on just him, honestly. “I wanna taste you. I wanna be there to help you, to wrap my mouth around you,” he spoke slowly, making Hoseok slow down to hear everything before he can come, and the groan just escaped the second Hyungwon licked his lips.

It’s doesn’t take long at all until Hoseok was dropping his head forward, nearly screaming as he bit it back, letting his orgasm hit him hard, causing him to shake as he came finally. Hyungwon liked the sight, Hoseok’s pulling his hand out of his shorts and it’s all dirty. Hyungwon’s first thought? The thought roaming his mind endlessly and had him biting his thumb and swallowing down the moan in his throat? _Wanting to lick the cum right off Hoseok’s hand in the slowest, smallest, littlest fucking kitten licks he could._

While Hoseok cleaned himself off with a tissue, Hyungwon hurried to clean up as well, having to wipe himself off good before he could drop down on his bed in exhaustion.

“H-Hyung… Holy fuck, hyung.” Hyungwon breathed out heavily, on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Hands devoured once again in his sleeves and little shorts pulled up to barely cover anything again. Hair a complete wreck and cat ears still on, collar as well. Put simply, Hyungwon was a big fucking tease without even trying and Hoseok wondered if he even knew that. 

“You are so good.” Hoseok slowly calmed down, leaning back on his wrists while he caught his breath. “Christ, Hyungwon. You are so fucking good at this. So perfectly needy and a true fucking tease.”

“Kitten.”

“What?”

Hyungwon rolled onto his side, curling up and sliding his hands under his head for comfort. “Your kitten. I’m your little kitten, aren’t I?”

A smile spread over Hoseok’s face when he heard that. “Of course. My adorable little kitten.”

They just sat there, catching their breaths, staring at each other, enjoying the moment and the moment that just happened. Hyungwon still in complete disbelief that Hoseok and him just did that. That Hoseok, his crush, just watched him fuck himself on toys he bought for him and Hyungwon got to watch Hoseok get himself off to that as well. And then it was over. Hyungwon got what he wanted. Hoseok helped him out with his money problem. Hoseok got something in return. And then it’s over. A one time thing.

Suddenly Hyungwon hated it was over. Suddenly he was getting upset again.

He was nervous again, sad, shy, and worried all at once.

“Hoseok?” he called quietly, waiting a moment to see if Hoseok even heard him. “Was this… D-did you… You… liked it… r-right?”

“Do you really need to ask that?” A smile played across Hoseok’s lips, curving up into one of the most beautiful things Hyungwon has ever seen. “It was perfect.”

“A-- T-that was… a one time thing, wasn’t it?” Hyungwon asked slowly as though afraid to even know the answer. He didn’t want it to be the last time. He enjoyed that too much for that to not happen again. But Hoseok just quirks a brow.

“Again? You want me to pay you again to let me watch you get off to whatever I want you to?” There’s a smirk on Hoseok’s face, one that had Hyungwon shivering at the sight of it.

“W-well… I don’t mean you have to pay again!”

“You don’t want more money for this?”

Hyungwon groaned loudly, throwing his hands still buried in his sleeves over his face. “You’re teasing me!”

“‘Cause you’re the cutest when you’re shy and flustered, kitten.”

All Hyungwon did was flush a brighter red at that, peek at Hoseok from between his fingers, pouting behind his sleeves. “Fine! You still gotta pay then.”

“Do I gotta pay for tomorrow as well then?”

_Tomorrow_. Hyungwon forgot about tomorrow. “W-we’ll see… Maybe.” Yawning into his sleeves and letting himself doze off for just a second, Hyungwon finally was starting to feel the exhaustion and sleepiness seeping into him again. He doesn’t wanna sleep, though. It was odd. He was worried that if the video goes off, that if they say goodnight and Hoseok turns his video chat off, that Hyungwon was never gonna get to sit there like that again with Hoseok. They’ll see each other again just around, hang out, but it’d always be awkward after watching each other like that and probably just lead to them distancing themselves from each other if it never happens again.

Hyungwon didn’t want that.

He probably had worry written all over his face, cause Hoseok called him awake in a soft voice. “Are you okay?”

Hyungwon stayed quiet a little longer, not really knowing what to say. Was he okay? “I-I’m… worried.”

“About what?”

Silence. Just the steady sound of his own breath was all Hyungwon could hear. Should he say? Was it worth it? “Us… This. Is this gonna… happen again?”

“Do you want it to?”

“Y-yes…”

“Then it will.”

Hyungwon fiddled with the hem of his sweater, chewing on his lip as he tried to find more words. “Do you want it to happen again?”

“Do I wanna watch my little precious baby boy be all needy and listen to my every word while teasing me and himself and call my name as he has the best time of his life? What do you think?” Hoseo really did not have to word it that way. Say it with that smirk. Say it in the way he knew would have Hyungwon whimpering once again and biting on his sleeve to keep himself quiet. Did not have to call him _his_ baby boy.

Hyungwon really could not handle Hoseok.

But he was happy, blushing. Hoseok enjoyed his show, enjoyed him, liked him. Hyungwon wasn’t about to let himself get his hopes up, and yet he still did.

“I’m glad.” He was blushing, trying to hide his flushed cheeks from Hoseok but also not wanting to. He wanted more praise, he wanted to be called cute again. But Hoseok just smiled. They stared at each other, neither saying a word, not daring to break the precious silence around them. It wasn’t awkward, in fact it felt better without words. Hyungwon liked the peacefulness of it, just lying there staring at Hoseok, admiring him and falling in love with him all over again.

He felt protect somehow, Hoseok watching over him, and his eyes slipped closed. He was comfortable and safe and so sleepy. Sleep was drifting over him fast but he didn’t want to fall asleep, he didn’t want to. He fought it as best he could, trying to keep his eyes open to see Hoseok, to see that smile on his face as he watched him try to stay awake.

Curled up, knees up to his chest, on his side and hands under his head like a pillow, hair a mess and lips parted into gentle little snores. Somehow the sweater looked even bigger on him than before, cat ears adding even softer feel to the whole sight. Hyungwon fell asleep fast, barely able to fight against his exhaustion and sleepiness for longer than a minute before he slipped right into a peaceful slumber. Video chat still going, Hoseok just watched for a few minutes, cheek in palm, smiling at the sight. The cute and precious sight of Hyungwon fast asleep. Hoseok wished he was there with him then so he could hold him close, pull his head against his chest and pet him off to sleep. Kiss those pretty lips of his and brush the strands of hair away from his eyes. Pull the blanket up over them both as he cuddled up against Hyungwon to keep him company and drift off to sleep with him.

But he couldn’t, so he just smiled.

With a sigh, Hoseok hovered the cursor on his laptop over the end call button, not wanting to press it. But it’s late, Hyungwon’s asleep, and Hoseok is getting sleepy as well. “Goodnight, cutie,” he whispered to the screen, waiting a second to see if Hyungwon would possibly answer before he clicked the button and Hyungwon’s video shut off and the call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> this will likely be 3 chapters long, maybe 4 if I get more ideas but I doubt it  
> anyway I hope you like it and come join me in hell please


End file.
